Tell me this is all a dream
by Throwme-at-thewindow
Summary: [Reborn OC!] "It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets." Sleeping for a long time is relaxing, but when you wake up in the world you know is stressful. "What the heck man! I was expecting to be on cloud nine but here I am at this stupid ninja world who breaks the law of physics!"
1. Human Life

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

When I opened my eyes what greeted me was a bright light.

' _Damn, I fell asleep for like 9 hours… who turned the damn lights on?_ ' '

Then I felt my body been lifted up by something.

' _AHhhh, who's big enough to carry me! I can't be like a baby or something!_ '

Then I tried to do something… I tried to speak but all I hear was cries

 _'Ughhh. I can't be dead, right? I'm going to be pissed off if I didn't wake up from this dream'_

So I calmed myself and started to sleep. For a long time I hope.

I tried to open my eyes and all I see was a bright light  
' _I gotta find a dimmed room next time for sure_ '

I tried to stretch my arms but I can't my arms feel heavy so do my legs  
' _Am I a cripple now?!, it can't be I just slept for like 9 hours there's no side effect on that!_ ' '

"Waah. gur. Wahh" was all I can say, and then I heard footsteps going towards me.  
"Ohh Nise-chan your -? Let – feed -" some lady said.  
' _Arggh, I am a_ _ **BABY**_ _right now'_ was all I can think.

Is this my mom? She sounds like a good lady?

Provided by my eyes all the things that I could see is like in 144p. She got my feeding bottle instead of breast feeding me.  
' _Great, my case of being a baby in an unknown timeline or universe is getting me angry but being an orphan is much more making me angrier '_  
The best way to solve this problem to me is to cry so fucking loud.  
I wonder how many decibels is that? Hah. Then I feel something in my mouth. It was milk… it is delicious… but I am kinda grossed out that these came from this lady and not from cows.

 **EEWWWWW!**

.

* * *

.

For the next few days or months because being a baby sucks. And like you don't know 'anything' even the fucking time. Well this sucks. But hey I gathered some basic information.

First is that I am at the orphanage and I am not adopted by that lady. How did I know this? It is just the basic sense that every night there's some baby crying. I haven't slept like for 2 hours and I am wasting my time on thinking how to live a normal life.

Second I am at Japan I don't know which part of it but everything seems traditional and kinda old school. I hope the modernization reaches here because who can live without **INTERNET.**

The final news is that I can't speak Japanese; I only understand them since I am a basement dweller and anime stuff (a weeb).

So I am kinda lucky? At least my weeb dreams are completed to be in Japan, but no parents and family stuff and might possibly be in a province. _GREAT._

;-;

My progress so far is kinda good I can now walk and cry louder _YaY! For the sleepless nights._ The matrons take care of us so well I kinda appreciate they're doing their job.  
"Hey, Nise-chan do you want to go outside? You're daydreaming again." our matron named Aiko asked me. ' _Yes I am daydreaming and you literally interrupted it but I can go outside as long I get more sleep later_ ' I thought "Mhhm, I wanna go outside" I responded. ' _Strange that she didn't ask other older kids'_ "Prepare now we're going for the park" she said.

After preparing clothes with her help we went outside. I just wore some baggy clothes since they're comfortable. I was kinda small I just realized that, but meh who cares.

.

* * *

.

We arrived at the park and Aiko-san left me because she has something to pick up. Who can leave a child at the park without supervision!

Oh dang! Adults these days so irresponsible!

"Oii! want build a sand castle with me?" some kid ask  
' _Woah some random kid asked me to build a sand castle with him and he has a puppy this young…adults these days assigning a puppy to guard this child'_ I thought  
"Are you gonna join me?" he asked  
"Yah sure I'll join you!" I answered.  
After long time of building castles he got bored and invited me to play tag with the other kids.  
"Oh yah I never asked your name mine is Kiba what's yours? " Kiba asked  
"Oh my name is Nise. Just call me Nise" I answered ' _What a coincidence a kid named Kiba who has a dog kinda like from Naruto his parents might be an anime fan, oh well_ ' I thought

"Oi can we join this game of tag" Kiba asked and the puppy just barked softly _Cute.  
_ "Sure, except for that girly beside you" the kid answered  
' _What an asshole and he is just a kid'_ ' I thought _  
_"Hey I will not join until Nise-chan joins" Kiba defended me  
 _'Woah Kiba the –chan honorifics already?'_ I thought  
"Hey I am not girly you asshole and nobody wants to join your pussy game anyways" I defended myself  
"What?" was all they can say and I think some adults heard it too. But who cares.  
"I just wanna go home right now" I mutter to myself. And just on cue Aiko- _chan_ my savior saved me from this suffocating awkwardness.  
"What happened here Nise-chan?" she asked me. To add combos to the damage I made. I cried so loud but it was just acting. ' _Hue Hue Hue I am so evil_ ' I thought "*sniff*Th-they to-told us not to join the ga-game*sobs* W-we di-din't do an-anything to-too"I said just as I sob so loudly _  
_  
Kiba and the other kids looked at me weirdly cause I just did that. Since my guardian matron is here to the rescue she lectured them "Hey, you kids are being unfair to others I'm going to tell your mothers if you didn't let them join next time" the kid almost cried and some others too. "Ne. let's go now Nise-chan" she said just as I nodded in agreement.

We arrived at the orphanage and it is strange that it's quiet. Usually it is noisy and some kids playing in the mud. But when we opened the entrance I was greeted by a small banner with the writing 'Happy Birthday Nise- Chan' and a loud shout of 'Happy Birthday!'.

"Ahh, Thank you guys for this small party" I sheepishly said. "Is it the reason why you take me out to play Aiko-san?" I asked "Mmnm, yes and look what I got for you.. A cake" she said

It was a small chocolate cake, but I was surprised what was written on it.  
I was speechless 'cause it was written in white Icing 'Happy 4th Birthday!'  
' _4_ _th_ _birthday? So I forgot all my memories for the last three years… curse this fucking small memory!'_ I thought  
"Uhmm, thanks Aiko-san for this cake!" I said happily while processing the thought.  
"You're welcome of course, now I have one question for you… Do you want to be a ninja?" she asked me.  
I just stared at her for a good 10 seconds and all I could was "*Fake Yawn* Im kinda sleepy now Aiko-san can I eat the cake tomorrow?"  
"Sure, just eat it after lunch" she answered  
I went back to my room and lie down thinking ' _Ninja? Am I at Feudal Japan or is she just playing with me for what just happened earlier'_ I thought  
But hey for all what happened At least I have some cake.

.

* * *

Ehh. This is my first story. Please leave a review or comments. Sorry in advance if my grammar is wrong because English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I own some Narutomaki for my Ramen but not Naruto.  
~Oxymoron


	2. The worst day yet

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

^o^  
 _ **The Next Day**_

 **This. is. the. worst. day .ever**. I woke up late my guess is 2:00 in the afternoon and somebody ate half of my cake!  
Nobody steals cake from me even…before I came here…oh well I still got the half. I guess I'll skip my lunch and eat desserts already!

I got the half of the cake and went to our backyard and sit behind the tree so no one can catch me eating.  
As I slice a piece of my cake I heard some kid saying "Bahh,those old hag putting less meals on my lunch"the kid said ' _It is like 2:00 and the kid's still mad about it?'_ I thought. I heard a grumble and went to check it out. "Ah, hey you hungry?"I asked as I mentally face-palmed myself for asking that ' _I can't take it back oh no. Stupid me for asking that stupid question I am the one who is hungry cause I skipped lunch'_ I said to myself. The kid just stared to me for 10 seconds and answering "Sure". I gave him my cake while crying internally, but at least I got a friend I just need to ask his name. "Soooo, what's your name?" I asked "mmp nmph ith nmrto uzummaik" he said while eating the cake. "Ughh, what?" is my response "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage datebayo!" he said while smiling brightly. ' _I am going to get blind because of his smiles, wait Naruto? Uzumaki? another weaboo parent? wow naming this kid after a protagonist of Naruto'_ I thought. "Thank you ~ttebayo" he said and he left me… that kid left me with **NO CAKE!**

Im going to get that kid later! I released a sigh and went to Aiko. "Aiko-san can I go outside alone today? Can I borrow some money too? Can I?" I asked  
"Sure you can go outside but be back at 5:00 and why do you need money?"she said  
"So I can buy snacks on the way when I meet my friend" I happily said

"Fine, I'll give you 1,000 ryo and don't lose it okay I'll only allow you since it's your birthday yesterday!" she said  
"Hai. Hai I'll be back before 5:00 and Arigato Aiko-san" I said as I leave orphanage gates. I went around this city I went at the park again and sat on one of the swings.  
While swinging I saw four familiar faces that is carved from the mountains. I almost fell off the swing. A part of me is still denying that it was from Naruto and I am at their universe and the other part of me wants to accept that I am in their world alive.  
' _Oh shit, this is a major problem being an orphan at Naruto is like a big disadvantage. I refuse this I gotta work hard right now I realized it!_ ' I thought.

 _ **I'm such an ignorant person.**_

After playing at the park I went to a bakery and bought some chocolate brownies since there's no such thing as too much sugar ;-; .  
And since this is Naruto World there has to a restaurant that has heavy food and it would be

.

.  
A dumpling shop

Maybe ramen but that's second I already missed my gyoza made by my mom before and I feel homesick maybe eating gyoza will cure it. While contemplating my thoughts on what to eat first somebody interrupted it and it was Kiba.  
"Oi, Nise-chan want to go with us and my sis?"he asked. I need friends from the rookie nine or konoha twelve. I decided to agree. "Uhh sure, where are you going anyways?" I asked "Oh, we're just going at the dumpling shop at the Akimichi district since they have the best dumplings there. Oh and by the way my name is Hana, Inuzuka Hana" she said. "Oh, I'm Nise. Just Nise" I said. "Let's go on our way one-san I'm hungry already"Kiba whined. "And let's get going"Hana said.

Akimichi's district is full of food stalls. My mouth is watering already and it's now 3:00 and good  
thing I haven't fainted yet. But of all food I missed, it is **PIZZA**. Maybe I can plan on making it? Well after this long string of thoughts we arrived at the dumpling store.  
"Let's find a seat Kiba-kun and Nise-san" Hana said "Okay" is what I responded.  
Kiba and I found a seat and sat beside each other. I ordered two plates of gyoza and one steamed bun and they just ordered two plates each of mitarashi dango. While waiting for our orders, it was awkward as hell I didn't want to do an awkward cough 'cause I think it will make it worse. Just as I was thinking for a conversation. Thank God Kiba broke this awkwardness  
"Nise-chan it was great what you did yesterday! Those guys accepted me in every game including today!" he said "It was nothing "was the only thing I can say. "What did you do Nise-san yesterday?"Hana asked out of curiosity "Uh-ugh-" I was cut off by Kiba "She called Hiro an asshole and called his game a pussy" he said "Kiba!"I said "Oh and Nise-chan cried too when her guardian came to her and blamed it all to Hiro!"he continued. I banged my head on the table **This IS Embarrassing.** "Oh, you did that Nise-chan?" Hana asked "Uhh yeah, he was being rude to Kiba and I"I said "Well, I am kinda mad since you said some foul language but thanks for standing up for Kiba!" she said. I just stared and laughed awkwardly.

"Here's your order!" the waitress said.  
I got my two plates of gyozas and steamed bun. this is good for my dinner already!  
I ate all of my gyoza in like 5 seconds. Since Gyoza is the best **FUCKING FOOD.** Kiba and Hana stared at me… and I stared back at them. "Dang, their gyoza is the best!" I said as I try to break the awkwardness. "Their dango is good too Nise-chan you should try it!" Kiba said "Ah, no thanks I hate sticky foods" I said."I'll be going now Kiba-san and Hana-san, I have something to do" I said as I put my pay on the table."Nise-san keep it, the treat is on us!"Hana said "Oh Thank You" I said and I exited the restaurant.

Wow. Meeting two characters that I know already is kinda cool. Now if I plan to survive this place even at least Naruto Shippuden I'll be happy. As I walk around this village I saw a familiar food stall, which I can be sure that Naruto is there. I entered the shop and ordered some Beef Ramen. As I wait for my order to be served I saw Naruto beside and decided to speak "Hey! You're that girl who gave me cake! We meet again I never caught your name ~ttebayo!"he said "My name is Nise, just Nise"I said "Thanks again Nise-chan for the cake I am really hungry that time!"he said ' _YOU ATE MAH CAKE, and looks good and I haven't tasted it yet T^T'_ "No problem". After eating and paying my beef ramen Naruto invited me to play with him at the park and I agreed to it.

While walking towards the park I heard some whispers directed to Naruto.

 _Hey, it's that Demon Brat!_

 _I wonder why the Hokage let him live_

 _Poor girl, she must be scared_

Naruto just casually ignores these comments, it's like he's been used to this every day. I don't know how dense these civilians are but don't they see a resemblance? Minato and Naruto looked the same.

=3=

Arriving at the park we went to play at the swing. It feels lonely having no friends and all. Well to cheer him up I at least gotta do something interesting or awesome.

"Naruto, I gotta show you some cool moves on that swing!" I sound like those c00l kids from movie. "Really! Show Me ! Show me !" he said

I went to the swing and I push myself hard so the swing moves like 360. After doing this the whole three times then flip. But things didn't go perfectly instead going for a perfect somersault I fell and hit my head on the ground.

"Owww! That didn't went perfectly" I groaned  
"N-Nise-chan are you okay? Does it hurt?"  
' _Of course it hurts! I might need to go at the hospital if I felt dizzy_ ' I thought.  
Then suddenly I felt dizzy. I hope the matron still allows me to go out.  
"N-Naruto, take me to the hospital when I blackout" I said to him

Then I blacked out.

* * *

This is my first story reviews and comments are appreciated. Ask questions if ya want.  
Sorry for my grammar.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kishimito's Naruto but I own some fishcake for my Ramen**

~Oxymoron


	3. Head Injuries are Fatal

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

=3=

Waking up I saw myself in the hospital. My head hurts so much.  
' _I'm never gonna to attempt a somersault_ '  
Head injuries are always fatal, I'll keep that in mind. I wonder who brought me here maybe the ANBU who watches Naruto? or some person who's walking by, maybe both?

"se-chan? Nise-chan are you listening?" the Matron said. Weird I didn't notice her come in.  
"I'm fine Aiko-san what happened?" I asked  
"You just passed out for like 5 hours, the doctor have to check you earlier if there's a concussion" she said. "Oh, where's Naruto Aiko-san? And who brought me here?" I questioned. "That demon brat? Stay away from him okay he'll hurt you like today, and some chuunin ninja brought you here at the hospital" she answered. "But Naruto is my friend Aiko-san he didn't hurt me" I said as I try defend Naruto. "No, stay away from him or else I kick you out of the orphanage." she threatened me. I stayed quiet and she took my silence as an agreement to her.

Wow Aiko-san that's a bad side I didn't quite like. She looks like a demon with that angry face. Well I can't argue with her since I need a place to stay. I can't live with Naruto because we're not that close. I can't ask the Hokage, he only gave Naruto an apartment because he's playing favorites and Naruto don't deserve to be in that abusive orphanage. So I decided to obey, it's the easiest thing to do. _For now._

 _ **The next day**_

I was discharged out of the hospital. Aiko-san fetched me back at the orphanage and then she told me to wait at the orphanage's library. After five minutes of waiting she came and asked me the hardest question.

 _ **Do you want to be a ninja?**_ Well that wasn't a hard question, right? You just say yes then you're a ninja right. But no, it's hard I don't want to die early and go to a school with killers it's weird and kinda bad on mental health, I don't want that. So I just answered "No, I don't wanna be a Ninja Aiko-san I want to be an artist!" I said in a most cheery way as possible.

Aiko just sighed and said "An artist then, huh? If you ever change your mind tell me okay Nise-chan" then went out. ' _Why do Aiko want me to be a ninja so badly I'm just four years old, for god sakes! '_ I thought. ' _Well there's nothing I can do might as well go out again, and avoid crashing my head on the ground_ ' I thought as I went out.

 **Aiko's POV**

Nise. The most smartest girl in this orphanage. Danzo-sama told me to assess children who can be recruited at ROOT. Nise is the perfect candidate to be in ROOT. Her intelligence might be equal to a Nara or much greater. To younger the person is, the more exposure in ROOT's methods. I already informed Danzo about her intelligence and use. I should convince her to be a ninja before she turns eight.

* * *

This is my first story reviews and comments are appreciated. Ask questions if ya want.  
Sorry for my grammar. Sorry for short chapter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kishimito's Naruto but I own some fishcake for my Ramen**

~Oxymoron


	4. The Games will Begin

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

 ** _Year 5 (Nise here is 5 years old)_**

I'm not like those other fanfics that I read, training early to be prepared for their awesome ninja life. What I'm doing right now is taking all my time to relax on the top of the tree. I know it's not the safest thing considering that I don't have anything to catch me, but hey at least I die early and a chance to go back _home._

(After 5 minutes)

I kept struggling to be awake. It's dangerous to sleep on the top of the tree especially the branch that I was sitting on was kinda weak _'I should've slept on the ground'_ After five minutes of battle with my sleepiness. Sleepiness won and you know what happened next. _I fell down._ I closed my eyes and braced for the impact instead of hard ground I landed on a body. _Wait? A body?_

I stand up quickly and said "Are you okay? I'm sorry so very sorry". The person that I landed on is none other than Nara Shikamaru and beside him is his friend Akimichi Chouji. "Hey? why are you not answering? Is u ded?" I said jokingly.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said and then continued "It's okay no harm done". "But the impact of the fall hurts, right? let's meet again tomorrow and I'll give you guys uhh.. some potato chips?" I said. Choji looked at Shikamaru with eagerness to accept the deal.

He sighed and said "Fine". Choji is happy at Shikamaru's decision _'Who can resist free food anyways'_ "Let's meet again here tomorrow" I said "See you tomorrow". _'What a weird girl'_ They thought. I went straight at the grocery store and bought some chips. I immediately went home I mean orphanage, and helped Aiko for preparing dinner. Our menu for today is curry with some side of bread, apparently the Hokage supplied a little too much of stipend _'Must be for Naruto'_ people here don't cook curry (or any yummy food, especially food with beef in it) that much, only fish and vegetables. It's a miracle that the matrons are not stingy with the money. After eating dinner we went to play until the curfew is up and guided us back to our rooms.

.

* * *

.

 **The Next Day**

I need to give dem chips to Shikamaru and Choji. I don't know what I'm doing to our conversation yesterday, I don't care if I befriended the kyuubi _'I just remembered I never saw Naruto since yesterday'_ . Well I decided to wait at the park where the deer and the butterfly usually hang out. _'They're not here yet, guess I'll solve the rubik's cube in my mind'_ I thought.

After a while they arrived. "Hey, here!" I give them the chips "I promised you chips, so here it is" I said. Shikamaru just give his chips to Choji which made him happy. "So what do you do during your free time?" Choji asked, in attempt to be friendly "I like breathing during my free time" I deadpanned. Both of them looked weirdly at me "Well I like to play board games and cards too, but I'm not that good" I continued. "What kind of board games?" Shikamaru asked "Anything, but mostly Checkers and Shogi" I answered "You want to play?" Shikamaru invited me "But I don't have a board, how are we going to play?" I asked "You can come to my house we have board games there" he said "Sure, are we going right now?" "Yeah, I'm bored anyways". I followed them to Shikamaru's house.

.

* * *

.

Nara's are smart, they can match Einstein with his genius… I think.

Isn't Einstein's IQ 600 or something and Nara's highest IQ is at 210? Well there's a different standard of intelligence _(it depends on the era anyways)_.

We arrived shortly at Shikamaru's house, and there we saw his mother. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here? I told you to go outside and make friends" Yoshino said. "Well I brought one, we're going to play board games anyways, _Troublesome woman_ " he said the last part quietly, but too bad she heard it "What did you say?" she said madly. "U-uh" Shikamaru can't is nervous _'Don't talk bad to your mother it's bad, but I'll save you'_ I thought "Hi Nara-san! I'm Nise the friend that Shikamaru brought today, Nice to meet you" I chirped. She changed her mood quickly "Hello there Nise, nice too meet you too, you're so cute, I wonder how you befriended Shikamaru" she said "Haha, well we're going to play now Kaa-san" Shikamaru said "Okay, I'll give you snacks later". We went upstairs and closed the door, Shikamaru released a sigh. "Hey, you know, don't talk about your mother like that" I said "What a drag, okay okay, let's just play shogi" he said "Okay". We sat down and proceeded at the game.

.

* * *

Ehh. This is my first story. Please leave a review or comments. Sorry in advance if my grammar is wrong because English is not my first language. Sorry for short chapter.

Disclaimer: I own some Narutomaki for my Ramen but not Naruto.  
~Oxymoron


	5. (Someone forced me) To be a ninja

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

Fighting against a Nara in board games is like suicide. Well, you just need to outsmart them by… cleverness with a mix of surprise I guess.

.

* * *

.

The game is so quiet and intense even if the game is played by kids.

I can't think of a strategy that will beat him really good, but let's try to do it fast.

P-3d – N-7g

P-8d – N-6e

The game is too intense _'I'm fighting against a genius'_

He's threatening to take my Silver on 2b

S-3c - Bx6d

G6a-5b - P-7d

G-6c - R-7h

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru is putting all the pressure on column 7 and the diagonal 9a-1i. He will lose the Bishop after Gx6d but it doesn't matter.

.

* * *

.

Px7c - Nx7c

Nx7c - Sx7c

Rx7c

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru has created a Dragon and is threatening the Rook and the Gold of Gote. After △R-6b defending the Gold, sente can play R-7a P-6a Rx9a with a good position.

I'm almost tired of this game. _'My hands are sweating'._

.

* * *

.

P-7f- P-3d

N-7g - P-8d

N-6e - G-6b

P-7e - P-6d

Bx2b - Sx2b

B*5e? - G-6c

.

* * *

.

I'm not sure if he knows my strategy, he might counter-attack my pieces.

.

* * *

.

With this move, I'll protect at the same time the Silver on 2b with the Rook and the Pawn on 6d with the Gold. Later he can take the Knight for free with a very good position and I should be winning.

I took out his Knight, he moved a piece. And I took out his king. I won… Holy SHIT… I won against a Nara.

The first achievement at this world.

 _'Get rekt! I've never been good at 2p games'_ "Nice game" I said smiling. He just stared at me and said "You won!" "Yeah I won, what about it?" I asked "But I always beat older people than me" he said _'Hah, I'm technically older than you, but no one knows that'_ "Aren't you being too conceited?" I said "Troublesome, thanks for the game" he said. "Since the game is finished, let's play cards? You join too Choji!" I said. "Yeah I want to play cards" he said "So what kind of game we're going to play?" "How about War?" I suggested "War?" Choji asked _'Oh, I forgot they don't have that kind of game 'cause it's literal here'_ "I-I'll just explain it to you guys." I said.

.

* * *

.

After we played I went home and decided to meet tomorrow (again) at the park. I ran back at the orphanage, because it's almost curfew. I arrived exactly at dinner time "Hey, I'm back can I have some dinner?" I asked the Matron "Nise, don't be late again or else I'll ban you from going out" she glared at me "Hehe, sorry, I just got lost on the road of life" "If you're going to make up some excuse make it believable" she said "Now eat up" "Okay"

.

* * *

.

They say shogi helps you to strategize games, you think ahead, you guess their possible moves, and take their king. But who is the King that they're protecting? The village? The Hokage? You're Family? But what about yours? Who is the King that you're going to protect? The village _they already have a lot of ninja who wants to protect the village._ The Hokage? _The hokage is powerful they can protect themselves._ You're Family? _I don't have one._

Who am I going to protect?

(Deep inside she wanted someone to protect her but she needed to defend herself all alone)

.

* * *

.

"Aiko-san can I take advanced classes?" I asked looked at me and said "Only ninjas can take advanced classes, you said you wanted to be a civilian right?" "Oh, I'll think about it"

.

* * *

.

"Aiko-san I think... uh I wanted to be a ninja" My mind tells me so but will (or should I say my past self) says no. She smiled and patted my head "Of course I'll enroll you and I think I'll enroll you after three years of training" She said "Be prepared, okay?" she said "Hai"

During the next months I trained mainly taijutsu and projectile throwing.

A year after Aiko taught me chakra control _'I fucking knew it,she's a ninja'_

After two years Aiko tortured me through books and scrolls

.

* * *

.

I'm now eight years old.

My name is Tadashi Nise

And somebody forced me to be a ninja

.

* * *

 **Note: Shit. That escalated quickly. Lol. I'll take this seriously during the academy and so on :P**

 ***guess what will happen... :3**


	6. Friendship is magic they say

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

 _'Why did I have to be a ninja again?'_ I kept asking that question to myself. I was transferred at the second year class, with the future team nine.

 _Oh Joy! This year is going to be great_.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today" he signaled me to introduce "My name is Tadashi Nise, nice to meet you all" I said. "Please seat near Neji" he said "Neji raise your hand" he ordered, Neji raised his hand and I sat beside him quietly.

The discussion is all about Chakra theory and jutsus. I didn't listen about our lecture since Aiko made me read all of the books. Neji kept sneaking a glance at me, he's weird. Weirder than the canon, I suppose. I just want to sleep and be an artist. I should've disagreed with Aiko when she threatened me I could be a civilian until I die, if I defended Naruto more.

I released a sigh, then the teacher called me "Nise! Don't sleep at class!" he said "I'm not sleeping I'm just resting my eyes" I answered. Some of the students snickered. "Tch, just don't pay attention" he said. _'The joy of irritating teachers'_ I thought

The bell rang after five minutes of boring discussion. _'I need friends, maybe I can eat with Neji even if he's a stuck-up prick'_ I thought "Heey, can we eat lunch together" I drawled "No, civilians like you have a destined fate to be a failure" he said while glaring at me. "Uhh, okay I'm fine with that" I said. He went outside just to eat alone. _'That was awkward, I regret talking to him'_ I sweat dropped. I felt somebody tapped my shoulder "Uhh what do you need?" I asked "Do you want to eat lunch with me" she asked. _'Her face looks kinda familiar'_ I thought "Sure" I chirped.

.

* * *

.

We were the only one inside the classroom, we were to lazy to go out and play.

"My name is TenTen, nice to meet you" she said "Nice to meet you, I'm sure you heard my name" I said "Hey, Tenten is the stuck-up Hyuuga really like that" I asked "You mean Neji? Yeah ever since I met him he's that grumpy" she answered. _'Tenten excells at weapons, if I recall'_ I thought "Tenten, do you own a weapon shop or something?" I asked "Yeah, My family own the best weapon shop at Konoha" she told me proudly "So your family own the 'Hot Forge' they have good quality of weapons that I wanted to buy" I said. "Are you good at using weapons?" I asked "Well, I'm skilled at using the basic weapons like kunais, but I'm still learning to use a Sais and Tantos" she said "Do you make customized weapons?" I asked "Yeah, as long you have the blue print" she said "Really! I have a plan of creating a new weapon" I said with stars in my eyes. "I think all weapons are made" Tenten said _'Guns never existed here'_ I thought "You, sure? I'll show next week! But it would be deadly!" I said "Sure, if it didn't happen you gotta treat me!" she challenged "Hey! I didn't agree to that" I said jokingly. We talked liked this until the bell rang.

.

* * *

.

The classes are suspended because there was a prank somebody stink bombed the hallways (probably because of Naruto). I went back at the orphanage early and planned to design a gun.

 _'God, I was such a nerd about guns before. I wonder which gun is the best, beretta 92fs would be good'_ I thought. I grabbed a paper and decided to draw the parts: the action, barrel and the frame _'I think I forgot some parts of beretta'_ I groaned mentally "Guess, I'll stick with the revolver first" I said to myself. I continued finishing the blue print with simple designs.

"This would be good" I said to myself "This is going to be lethal weapon of mine" I chuckled

.

* * *

.

 **Next Week**

"Tenten! I got my blueprint for the weapon!" I excitingly said "Really! Can I see it?" she asked "Okay! But keep it a secret for the two of us" I said "Why?" "Just trust me" I said.

I showed her the first prototype gun. She looked amazed "How did you come up with these?" she curiously asked "Haha, Secret" I playfully said. "Can you make it?" I asked "Sure, as long as you're there, I think I need guides" she said. "Good let's settle this on Sunday?" I asked "Sure, we're closed during that time, I can borrow my dad's tools and make one" she said "It would take three days for the metal though to be delivered here" she said "That's okay, we have five days before sunday, so that's fine" I said

For the next five days nothing happened. Only Lee shouting 'Youth' and Neji being a stuck-up genius. We did some spars I came the fifth best (I'm glad that I took some self-defense) while at projectile throwing I came in second after Tenten. But in academics I was placed second (I was kinda holding back) after Neji. Well it's sometimes good to show off your intelligence, nothing's going to happen anyways.

.

* * *

.

 **The day we make the Gun**

I went to Tenten's family shop. Their shop provided different melee weapons and some seals. I went inside and saw Tenten. "Glad you can help me here Tenten, or else I'll die in this world early" I said "Of course we're friends, friends helps each others" she said. "Let's make this weapon already, I'm soo excited" she said "Yeah, yeah, let's go" I said as she guided me at their forge.

The gun that we made took 3 days to make. Good thing it was still a holiday break for us. So we continuously made the gun and now we're going to test it's accuracy and power.

 _'I hope this thing works, I am gonna get mad if it doesn't'_ I thought "Let's try it outside!" I said excitedly "If this weapon works, what will you name it?" she asked "Gun, It is a suitable name" I answered. We went outside to test it out on one of the targets. Making the bullets is easy considering they use a similar stuff to gun powder and the primer to make it so I can Ignite with the gun.

"Uhh, You need to cover your ears Tenten" I warned her _'I need to make a silencer'_ "Why?" "Just cover it" "Fine" she covered her ears. I used some of my medical knowledge to stop my ears receiving for a short time. _'I hope the recoil isn't strong'_ I pressed the trigger. It was loud **BANG** , I shot the center "Bulls eye" I said happily "WOAh! That's cool Nise!" she said even if her ears is still ringing. "It's definitely loud but it can be deadly!" she said "Do you want to try it on a real person?" I asked darkly "Of course not!" she said _'Tenten thinks that I might be joking, maybe I'll try this to kill a person one day'_ I thought

"I'm going to pay when I have money" I said "Sure, but I'll give you a discount!" she said "Really, Thank You!" I said happily. Originally the price for this is 600,000 ryo now it's 300,000 ryo. It will cost an arm and an leg (I'm an orphan too) it took convincing for Tenten to pay her when I have a job already.

I put my gun inside my bag and went home.

.

* * *

.

 **Author Notes: Shoot all your problems away. Shoot all your problems away. Grab your guns, now you're having fun. Now shoot all your problems away. Nise would be a bad-ass if she handles that weapons.**


	7. Projects in a nutshell

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

I completed all the parts of the gun (including the silencer). I never used it in spars, it's dangerous and fast. So I think I will use it during missions (Which is one year more). We are already third years, nothing much has been changed ever since I was here. It was all normal... like how the Uchiha Massacre happened, the pranks of Naruto, the _beautiful_ attitude of Neji, and the constant shouting of Lee. It was all normal.

But right now we were assigned to do a project for third years and I'm grouped with to random people _which is great._ I'd rather die than having a group project with Neji in this timeline. "Nise? Are you listening?" Watanabe Asami said "Huh? Yeah, I'm listening, what're we talking about?" I drawled. Sato Yusuke just scoffed at me "Tch, listening? You're sleeping" he said "Whatever." "O-okay so our project involves information gathering" Asami said "And the person that we need to interview is Mitarashi Anko" Yusuke said "Ohh that lady" I said "You know her?" they both asked "Uhmm, no" I said. _'Well she has some pretty weird backstory, and she's good at seduction too'_ I thought. Yusuke slapped the back of my head and said "Hey, we're serious here" "Yeah, yeah" "So when are we going to plan this. Sensei gave us five days for this" Asami said "How 'bout we meet tomorrow? and plan things out" I said. "Sure, let's meet tomorrow at the park 9:00 am, sharp" Yusuke said "What?! that early! can we meet during the afternoon?" I said. "No, we need to be early. A ninja has to be always early" he said "But we're still students" I whined. He glared at me "Fine" I pouted. "U-uh let's go, I have some things to attend to" Asami said "I'm going to go now too bye" Yusuke said. Then they both left.

 _'Wow what a great team...'_ I sighed. I fixed my thing then left too.

.

* * *

.

I arrived late... just five minutes late.

"Oi! Nise! You're late!" Yusuke said "Well, you're just early" I retorted. Asami just sighed and said "Let's go at the library first if we can find any information on her." "What're we waiting for! Let's go!" I said.

We sprinted towards the library.

"We're here!" I said "Shhh, be quiet" Asami said. We went at the bingo books section, to search for Mitarashi Anko. "Hey guys! I think I found some information" Asami said "Ohh, let me see!" I said excitedly "No, you're irresponsible" Yusuke said as he snatched it from me "But I'm top of the class at academics" I defended myself "You cheated during exams and kept skipping classes" he shot back. "Well, that's kinda true, but I'm really smart!" I said "I'm not believing you" "Guys, let's just do this work" Asami said. Yusuke kept glaring at me and Asami seemed nervous. "You guys know that we're going to interview this person right?" I said "Of course" Yusuke said confidently "And you do know her records right?" I drawled "Of course, even with her records, I'm still going to get intel from her" he said "You're in to, Asami?" I asked. She nodded in agreement "Well, let's interview her today! But first I wanna eat Dango!" _'Anko always eat dango, that might be a good oppurtunity'_ "But you're paying" they both said "Wha! Why?" "Cause you're the one who wants to eat" Asami said "You have a point... But fine I'm going to treat you dangos"

.

* * *

.

The dango shop is not that far at the library, so we might go there. We grabbed a seat and ordered dangos. For five minutes Anko arrived, these two didn't noticed yet. "Hey, there's Anko" I whispered "Let's interview her already!" Yusuke said as he grabbed both of our arms. _'But my dango!'_ I thought. We went at Anko's table. Yusuke is looks a little sweaty "U-uhm Can we interview you for our project at our academy?" Yusuke said "In exchange of?" she said "In exchange of?" Yusuke seems clueless. Asami intervened and suggested "Maybe money? or weapons?" "Not enough brat" she said _'Well she's sadistic from what I remembered, maybe torture us...nah not gonna happen'_ "How about we decide this on a game?" I suggested "If you win, you can use us for a day, torture us or whatever you can think of, but if we win you give the whole correct info about you." I bargained "Hmmm, sure brat, what game? I wanna give you an advantage since it would be hard winning against me" she said arrogantly "Sure, how about we play a game of poker? You can bring two players if you want us to get wrecked so badly" I said "Sure, let's meet tomorrow, at the T&I" she said "Okie dokie, the seal is sealed" I sheepishly said "Let's go, I wanna still eat my dango" I said to Yusuke and Asami. They looked horrified when we went back at our table "Why would you bet our lives for that!" Yusuke blurted "Well it was just for one day... we're not gonna die anyways" I said while eating my dangos "Well, I gotta go. I feel sleepy" I said "But it's only three in the afternoon!" he said "Goooodniiight, show up tomorroww" I drawled.

I went back at the orphanage and laid down on my bed _'Crap... I didn't think about this. Betting my life for this information. Maybe I can add the deal if we won... Why did I choose to be a ninja again? I feel like I'm not myself for these few days'_ I thought

"Crap" I mumbled to myself. " _I should really sleep_ "practicing english was a good thing before sleep " _I don't wanna forget everything_ " _'What's my name anyways... and my age too... where did I come from... the last thing I remembered was sleeping, then I was here when I wake up'_ I pondered. "*Yawn* I should really sleep, _even if it's three in the afternoon_ " I mumbled the last part quietly.

.

* * *

.

I felt someone throw a bucket of cold water on me. "Wake up sleepyhead! we're already late! NISE wake up!" somebody yelled _'Stay strong Nise, it's just water'_ I thought. I felt my body on the floor _'Floors are never comfortable to sleep, but at least they catch me'_ I opened my eyes and saw Yusuke glaring at me. "Good Morning?" "Let's go we're now late" he dragged me outside "Hey! I didn't change my clothes. It's dirty." I said "It's your fault that you woke up late!" he said "Where's Asami anyways?" I asked "I'm here!" she said "Why didn't you wake up early, you slept during the afternoon." she pinched my ear. "Ouch!" I thought you were on my side I 'cried'. "I have no sides" she said "Anyways let's go at the T&I already!" They dragged me until we arrived at the T&I.

"We're here for Mitarashi Anko" Yusuke said "She's not here, go at the dango shop" The guard gruffly said "Okay, thank you!" Asami said "Hey! It's Yusuke's turn to treat us Dango, right Asami" I said, she smiled "Of course" "What!" he said surprised. "Haha, let's go!" I said. Yusuke just sighed "Fine"

We went at the dango shop and we saw Anko with her friend. Yusuke went up to her and said "Hey! we need to interview you for our project!" he said "Brat, do you ever know manners?" she said "I never expected that word come out from your mouth" I said "What did you say?" "Are you deaf?" Anko seemed annoyed "Fine, we're going to play poker like you said, and if I win I can use you guys" she said her friend looked surprised "Anko! That's to much for the kids" she said. She has red eyes with long black hair _'She must be Kurenai'_ I thought "Nah, they said if I win I can do whatever I want with them" she said "And if we win she'll give us information!" I chirped "Why are you so happy about this?" Yusuke whispered to me "Why not?" I said "Let's play the game!" "Sure brat"she said

.

* * *

.

"Tough luck, brat" Anko cockingly said showing me a full house. I smirked "Yeah, tough luck for you!" I showed a royal flush. All of them looked surprised. "You cheated didn't you?" she asked angrily "Do you have proof?" I smugly said "Anko, I can't believed you loose at poker. It was your best game" Kurenai said with a little chuckle "What're you laughing at Kurenai?" Anko said "Nothing, anyways they won you should give some info" she said "Argggh fine"

After a few hours we left and went to the library to finish our project. "Nise... how did you beat a Anko at poker?" Yusuke said "Isn't obvious... I cheated!" i said "It's not allowed to cheat in a game you know!" he said "It's better to cheat than to repeat, but Anko did cheat too so I did it too" I said "What she cheated!" Asami said "Why're you guys surprised anyways. Let's finish this project, I wanna go home and sleep" I said, Yusuke hitted my head "It's just five o' clock, and you're sleeping" "Hey! I'm helping you anyways" I said "Guys, let's just finish this" Asami said tiredly. "Tell that to Yusuke!/ Nise!" we both said. Asami just sighed _'This is going to be a long day'_ she thought

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: School is boring. Reviews makes me happy :3 This kinda rhymes. Mom's spaghetti :P**


	8. A team that's like a Cacophony

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

"Have you studied for the test Nise-chan?" Tenten asked "We have a test?" I said confused "The graduation test baka !" she said "Ohh that test. No I didn't" I said "How 'bout you?" I asked her "I always study Nise-chan" she answered. "Who do you think would be my team mates?" Tenten asked "I don't know who, but if asking what category it would be weird" I answered "Weird why? Do we have weird classmates?" she asked "Well there's Lee, Neji, Yusuke... I think all boys are weird" "You always think people are weird Nise" she said to me "Ehhh, you're right" I sheepishly said.

The exams started a while ago and it's almost my turn "Tadashi Nise it's your turn" the teacher said. I followed him at the test room and I entered there were two more teachers and one of them is Iruka _'Dang, I never knew my teacher's name from Year 1'_ I mentally sweat dropped

"Okay Tadashi-san perform the three basic jutsu" the teacher said. I performed the jutsu flawlessly "Very good. Congratulations Tadashi Nise you're now a ninja" the other teacher said _'That was easy... and that's good no spars'_. They gave me the hitae-ate and asked me to call for the next student.

.

* * *

.

I visited Ichiraku ramen shop for the celebration graduation. "Hey Teuchi-san can I have one large bowl of beef ramen?" I said "Coming" he said "Hey! Nise-chan I never saw you from our classes ~ttebayo" Naruto said "Oh, you're here Naruto at this time of day. You know you still have class" I said "Nah Iruka-sensei would never get us. He's excused for today and there's no teacher" said Kiba _'Soo Naruto's friends skipped'_ I said to myself "Hey, skipping is bad you know!" I said to them "Buut, that's what the teacher says to me when I skip class. Oh and by the way Naruto I graduated" I continued while slurping my ramen. "What! you graduated already!? That's cheating ~ttebayo" Naruto said "Meh, I'm smart and I think I got sponsored by some guy" I answered _'wait.. I never knew who sponsored me!'_ I said to myself. "Anyways, are you guys skipping classes more? I could give you tips" I said "Sure" they all answered. "Well you know the storage room?" I asked them "That room? We cannot leave through that window, it has seals to avoid students going out" Shikamaru answered "I'm the one who put the seals, it's fake though. It's for the teachers to avoid checking the storage room if somebody skipped because there's seal in it they'll know nobody can escape there." I said "Really!" Kiba shouted "Shhh. Keep it a secret, nobody has known that seal is real only you guys and me" I said to them. "Okay we'll keep quiet" they chorused. For the whole day, Nise and all of them talked about skipping schools.

.

* * *

.

 **The next day**

"Team 11 : Sato Yusuke, Watanabe Asami and Tadashi Nise" the teacher said "WHAT!" both me and Yusuke shouted. The teacher is tired of their fights he just sighed and said "You can't change your teams. Your teams are final. Now wait for your Jonin Instructor" and left. I went to Asami's table "Yo" I greeted them Yusuke looked bitter "Eyy, Yusuke you feelin' bad 'cause you didn't get the title 'Rookie of the Year'?" I said "Shut up Nise" he said at me "Woah... I'm _hurt_ " I said teasefully. "Who do you think would be our Jonin instructor?" Asami asked "I'd rather hope for the safe and sane one" Yusuke said "Haha, when you say that we'll most likely to end up with a psycho teacher" I said.

"Team 11? You're with me brats, meet me at the Forest of death ASAP" A familiar face said and disappeared. "Is she the one that we gathered info from?" Asami asked "Shit... yeah" Yusuke answered

And for that moment Team 11 knew they were fucked.

.

* * *

.

"Took you long to get here brats" she said _'I'm getting tired calling us brats.'_ "Hey, can we get into our introductions?" I said "Sure, I'll go first" Yusuke said "My name is Sato Yusuke. I like arts like paintings and sculptures and sketching I hate that girl over there" he glared at me "and snails" he said and signaled Asami to go next "My name is Watanabe Asami I like weaponry and mochi I dislike people that doesn't work together" she said "My name is Tadashi Nise I like what I like and I hate what I hate" I said "Your turn now sensei" I continued "Weelll I'm sure you heard of me already maybe I can tell you my dislike since I left that out at your interview. I just hate brats and some snakes" she said _'She must be pertaining to Orochimaru'_ "Wait wait! Nise never said all about her completely" Yusuke complained "Dude you're my classmates for a year or more, you should've befriended me" I said "Besides our Sensei already did that. Am I right Anko- _sensei_?" "Hmph. Your right brat, you're smarter than you look" she said _'Of course I'm smart I beat you at poker and I have the knowledge that isn't available here'_ I said to myself. "Well enough of this crap, be prepared for your genin test tomorrow here at this place" she said grinning "What!? We still have exams" Asami said "That's bullshit we already had our exams" Yusuke glared at Anko "Such a potty mouth Yusuke. Besides the exams taken yesterday was too easy. You should've known that" I said "Well now that you're informed about the exams. Go here at the Forest of Death at 6:00 am and wait for me. Oh and reminder only three genin teams pass" she said and quickly disappeared.

"Uh hey, now's the good time to plan right" I asked them "Yeah, yeah we'll wake you up early by throwing an Ice cold water at you" Yusuke said nonchalantly "Hey I'm hurt. We'll decide a plan to defeat her. Let's expect the unexpected to be expected!" I said "Yeah!" "What a crappy motivational quote" "Can you do better?" "Oh shush. Let's go"

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: How are you guys? Fine? Reviews makes me happy and keeps me motivated to write during exams. LeL. Anyways ask some questions if you have one. Have a good day.**


	9. Aim the least expected

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

.

"You're late. Again" Yusuke said "Well. Anko isn't here yet" I said "Baka! We're supposed to be early" "Whatever it's like three in the morning. Let's go prepare". Yusuke glared at me and then proceeded to set some traps.

The Forest of Death did earn it's name. It's only for High Chuunin and above, but for some instances Chuunin die here too. Now we're going to attempt to set traps here without dying. Well unknown to them I already eliminated some creatures here. I've seen some interesting things like a mutated rabbit, a bird that looks like a tiger and some big centipedes. It was a pain in the ass to kill them but I still managed to do it.

I released a yawn "Nise stop slacking!" Yusuke said "Yeah yeah, whatever" I said "Asami what time is it?" I asked "Around 5:30 am" she said "I guess we could wrap it up here then" Yusuke said "Yup, let's go wait at the entrance" Asami said. "You guys go ahead I'm going to buy dangos" I said "Sure."

.

* * *

.

"Why're you eating brats?" Anko said "You took so long you know. We got hungry and yeah" I said as I pointed at our dangos "You want some?" Asami asked "Sure!" she immediately said. Anko grabbed 5 stick of dangos and ate it quickly. "So what's the test about?" Yusuke asked. She swallowed more dangos and said "You gotta find the scrolls that I put inside The Forest of death" she said.

All of grew nervous and Anko seemed to read our situation. "Why are you guys nervous? Do you think this is hard for you?" she smirked "Hahaha, I can't believe we finished the test in advanced" I said "What!" Anko surprisingly said "Uhh we're sorry sensei, but Nise told us about your plans and decided to early on it" Asami said "Yup! That idiot told us to wake up at 3:00 and find the scrolls that you planted. But she ended up late." Yusuke finally said "How did you know!?" Anko glared at me "Ehehe, I just followed you yesterday." I nervously said. She then sighed "Uhh fine, we'll just fight into spars as Team 11" she said albeit pissed "Wait we passed!" the two of them shouted "Yatta! So who're we going to be sparred with" Yusuke excitedly shouted "Team Nine" Anko answered "What! The team with a stuck-up and weirdo" he shouted "Yeah yeah whatever" Sensei said non chalantly "Anyways here they come" then suddenly a green blob shouted "Good morning to you. Youthful genins of Team 11" Gai shouted showing his famous pose "Good morning to you weirdo" Anko said "And who's these youthful genins" he said "Uh I'm Watanabe Nise this is Sato Yusuke and she's Tadashi Nise" Asami did the introduction "What youthful names, but anyways let's proceed at spars" he said "First up: Yusuke and Lee" Our sensei said

"What!? That taijutsu weirdo!" Yusuke complained "Yosh! I'll show you that hard-work beats talent" Lee said with fires in his eyes "3...2...1 GO!" Gai shouted. I sat at the shade of the tree where Anko is "Uhh Sensei are you going to let us enter the Chuunin exams?" I asked her "Hmph. It's too early to think of that brat" she said "Are you pissed that we finished the test early?" I asked "Yeah, whatever, I prepared that thing for days when the Hokage announced that I'm going to be a instructor" she answered "So you're exited" I chirped "Since you're pissed and all. I'll buy you dango and that's an apology for ruining the test" I continued. She brightened up "Really!? Then buy me twenty dangos— No, buy me 50 of them" she smiled. I sweat dropped _'Goodbye to my wallet'_ "Sure I'll be right back"

I rushed immediately at the dango shop near me.

.

* * *

.

I felt tired after delivering all the dangos for Anko while she's eating her food I bluntly said "You'll get fat in the future" "Hey don't say that!" "Next up Nise and Neji" Gai shouted interrupting our talk. "Hehe I gotta go then"

"Hn. You're the civilian who got beat up at these previous school years" Neji said to me "Heh. That's right. I got beaten up by life many times" I said. Neji performed his stance "People like you should give up to fate! Byakugan!" he said "Whatever"

I immediately threw a kunai at him, he used rotation "What a lousy attempt" he smirked he bolted straight at me and engaged in a taijutsu battle. He kept aiming at my chakra points but I kept dodging to. I jumped back _'He's getting too fast for me. I'm gonna use one of the things I never tried'_ I thought. I copied his stance "Hn. Pathetic you kept dodging. And copying my stance won't benefit anything" he said. I just smirked and ran right ahead at him. Now he kept dodging my attacks by his attacks without blocks or dodging _'Cancel Momentum can work here. It'd cause less damage to me'_ I thought "Tch." he said "What to much for me" I said smirking "Hn. You're now in my range!" he smirked "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four palms!" I looked surprised "Two plams, Four palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty two Palms!" he hits me consecutively. I eventually halt my movements, without my chakra I'm done for.

"You should give up. I win this fight" he said, I sighed "Yeah, but you go first"

Neji felt something tug his foot underground.

"I win!"

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Whoppee doo, reviews makes me happy too! I you find anything weird about my story. Please do tell meh. I appreciate it!**


	10. Leaf the missions alone

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

"I win!"

"Tch. It's just beginner's luck" he said

"Ohh... Maybe I have a chance to beat you again with my good fortune. But I'm always lucky Neji" I smiled at him. He glared at me, pissed about losing. Talk about his pride, he doesn't want to admit defeat. Well I guess Neji has an interesting character at the Naruto Series.

I lend him my hand to get him out. He slapped it back "Rude" I said "Learn to get help from others" "Tch. I don't need help from anyone like you" he said "Screw off with you and your bad attitude" I said. I heard Yusuke to try to control his laughter at the pun that I intended. "Well the winner is Nise" Tenten said "Yosh! I going to work hard so I can beat Nise and Neji!" Lee said "That's right Lee! I see the power of youth in your eyes!" he hugged Lee and suddenly a sunset appeared.

 _'Is this Genjutsu?'_ all of us sweat dropped

"Well we gotta go now Gai. My team will be accepting missions" Anko said "Really we're going to get missions already!?" Yusuke said excitedly "Of course, you pass so you guys gotta take missions" she said with a smirk. "Yas! I've been waiting for this" Yusuke yelled again. _'I don't like where this is going'_ Me and Asami thought. "Bye see you guys again" I said to them and went at the mission's tower.

* * *

"Team 11, right? Are you ready for picking up the groceries for Tamako-san?" the Hokage said. Yusuke looked pale immediately "What I thought we're going to fight off bandits" he whispered to me "Pshh, like they send a genin like you to fight off bandits" I said to him "I wasn't asking for your opinion" he said "You directly asked the question to me Yusuke." I said back at him. "—no Hokage-sama, Team 11 wants to Capture Tora" Anko said "Are you sure?" he asked us. The two of them nodded not knowing anything about it. "Okay Team 11 for Caprture Tora mission. Get him back here at the end of the day" he said. We exited the office.

"Who's Tora?" Asami asked "No Asami. Not a who but an it's an it. It's basically a demon" I said to them "Sensei are you going to help us?" Yusuke asked "Nahh. You can catch the cat on your own. Tell me if you got the cat already, I'll be at the dango shop. Bye" she quickly ran off the dango shop. "So we're going to catch a cat" Asami said a little disappointed "A cat? Pssh, It would be easy" Yusuke said with confidence "Haha good luck. Ask me if you need help. Since Yusuke can handle it" I said "hmph, of course I can handle it" he glared at me. "Where do we start though?" Asami aksed.

' _Cra **sh**_ **'**

We suddenly heard a noise at the alley. Yusuke checked it out immediately. "Woah look what I found" he said. What we saw was ten cats surrounding the two cats at the middle. And the cats in the middle...seemed to be fighting? _'What is this an illegal boxing match'_ I thought. We saw Tora, a cat with ribbon on his neck. "Hey... this is a perferct Meow-ment to catch it" I said "But the cats" Asami said worriedly. Without warning Yusuke immediately dashed at the cats "Hey!" we both shouted. We followed Yusuke until we reached the forest and for a long time we already caught Tora. "Look guys I did it!" Yusuke said proudly "Yusuke it's we not me, okay? But your pretty cathletic, but too bad your dumb" I said "Arghh! stop with your puns" he complained "But this time is a purr-fect opportunity to do it" I said to him. He glared at me.

The three of us was covered in scratches and dirt. We went immediately went at the missions office.

"Team 11, from Capture Tora" Asami said "Team 11? That was fast. You have the shortest record. The previous record was an hour and you got 37 minutes" The Hokage said "You must be kittening around Hokage-sama" I said. They all stared at me, I awkwardly coughed. The Hokage sighed "Where's your sensei anyways?" he asked "She's at—" I cut off what Asami was saying "She's uhh constipated today. Anko-sensei ate too much Dangos" I said "Okay, then are you ready for another mission" the Hokage asked us "Hai!"

* * *

.

"Nise, you forgot the other groceries!" Yusuke yelled "Huh? you get it then" "Why me?!" "Guys, guys settle down. I think Anko-sensei put back all the groceries that we delivered" Asami calmly said "ARRgh this is all your fault Nise. Why did you put Laxative on Sensei's dangos?" he said angrily "Pffft. She just can't hold it in." I said

* * *

.

"Yusuke I think you have paint on your shorts" Asami said "Eww. It's even brown" he said "Haha, looks like you took a crap" I said. Yusuke tried to remove the paint "Yusu-baka! Don't brush it off, it will spread even more!" I said. "Too late" Asami said as she got a paint thinner "I blame you" he pointed at me "Wha? Why me?" I asked "You have the less mess around here" he said "That's stupid, I've been framed" I playfully cried. "Just finish the work guys!"

* * *

.

"Sensei! Can you help us to feed the baby?" Yusuke asked "This is your mission. Do your work" she was relaxing while we're trying hard to babysit the children. "Instead of five children, I think we're baby sitting six of them" I whispered to them "Hey! I heard that. I'm not a kid" our sensei yelled. _'But you act like one'_ all of us sweat dropped.

* * *

.

"Today guys. You're going to run 500 laps today" Sensei said "It's that why you called us?" "Yup." "Like three in the morning?" Yusuke asked "Of course, I'm your sensei! I'll train you guys cool jutsu" she said. _'This is the payment for the laxatives that I put into her dangos'_ I thought. Both me and Asami sighed "Fine."

* * *

.


	11. Cowardly Afraid

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

"Ne ne sensei, when are we goin' to get C-rank mission" I asked "After we finish this mission" she said. Our face brighten up "But also after training" she continued. "Are we doing a three on one spar , Sensei?" Asami asked "Nope. The spar would be only you three" she answered. I grumbled "So can we now finish this mission, pulling out weeds is boring. So _lettuce_ be on our way" I said "Are you going to stop your puns?! Nise-boke!" Yusuke said "Never now... Leaf me alone" I continued pulling out weed on the farm. I heard them groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"Sooo are you guys ready to fight?" Anko-sensei asked us "Hai!" all of us said "Then go!"

Yusuke immediately went straight at me with a punch. "Score" he said. _'Ouch that hurts'_ "Tch" he was not guarding his stance so I kicked him immediately, he landed on his butt. We continued this fight until both of us is exhausted _'Where's Asami? Danggit I don't know any offensive ninjutsu'_ I thought distressed. Yusuke is preparing for a... fireball... WTF! _'Shit, shit I don't have anything to counter... unless if I...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I FORFEIT!" I said as I ran directly where Anko is "Nise-chan you're out. Now it's Asami versus Yusuke" She yelled

Now it's Yusuke versus Asami. _'I guess I can use their fight as to evaluate the fight... but dang I still lost'_

Their fight lasted for 20 minutes... which was long (for me).

Asami was a long-range type based on my observations. She handles weapons with precision _'I guess her practice with TenTen paid off'._ She was also a heavy hitter when it came to kicks. Trust me it hurts when you get kicked by Asami... I need to go at the hospital if I have broken bones.

Yusuke now is the middle-range one. He's a heavy hitter too when it came to punches. He's average on weapons but he excels at ninjustu. He's a fire type... he always uses fire... how did I know this? He kept spitting fireballs at me before. And his chakra capacity is chuunin level...

 _'Oh shit!'_ "I"M GONNA BE THE MEDIC?!"

"Medic?" Asami said confused.

"Did I said it out loud?"

"Yes. You did" Anko bluntly said

"Where's Yusuke?"

"Laying down on that grass over there" Asami pointed where Yusuke was laying down "He passed out."

"Oh. Then should we rush him at the hospital?" I asked

"Nah, It's not a major problem anyways. He'll be awake after five minutes or more" Anko said.

I sweat dropped "Well... Congratulations Asami! You won the spar" I said

"Thanks" she smiled

"Now's let's go for the treat of Dango!" Anko yelled

"YASS!" we both shouted.

* * *

The three girls went immediately at the dango shop. Where the three of the them ate dango happily. "Where's my team?" Yusuke said confused _'I bet they're at the dango shop.'_ he groaned and went to find the rest of the team.

* * *

"Hey there my little cute genin" she said sweetly. All three of us tensed _'Please don't be torture'_ the three of us thought. "OHHhh, what's with the tense looking face" she said "I guess you don't want the C-rank mission"

"C-rank? Really? I wanna take it!" Yusuke said "Sure let's go brats. Onto the Mission's Tower!" We followed her until we arrived at the Mission's tower.

"Anko-san what brings you here?" the Hokage said "Hokage-sama we want to take the C-rank mission. They're ready for it" she said "Okay then the C-rank mission would be an Escort Mission: You need to escort and deliver these packages at Iwa. Possibilities of bandits" he said "Who're we going to escort?" Yusuke asked "Prolly a liar and a cheap bastard" I said "Hey respect the one's that we're going to escort" Asami slapped my back.

The door opened and saw a man in rich robes. "Or the opposite" I continued "These gaki's going to escort me? I was expecting some strong ones" he said arrogantly _'Then you could've hired a jounin to escort you then...'_ I thought "Nah. I'm sure they can handle it sir..." "Tamago" "Tamago-san whatever you're dealing with" Anko said _'Tamago? That;s the name of the japanese egg dish'_ I snorted. All of my team and the vainglorious man glared at me. "Uhh let's prepare now...shall we?" I asked "Let's meet at the gates at 5 am tomorrow" she said and we both packed everything.

 **~お休み~**

Didn't I tell you that Naruto and I are neighbors? I got away from that creepy matron (she stares at me weirdly). "Hey Naruto!" I entered his apartment "What's with the ramen cups Nise-chan?" he asked "Eh-he my team is gonna be leaving for the mission tomorrow. And bought you these so if you go out you won't be charged extra" I said "WAIT! YOU'RE GUYS HAVE MISSIONS ~ttebayo!" he shouted "Hey! Not so loud!" "B-but you guys already have missions already and my graduation test is tomorrow..." he looked down cast "Hrmmm... How 'bout I treat you when I get back?" I said "Ichiraku Ramen?" he hopefully asked "Yes. Ichiraku Ramen" I said

"You're the best Nise-chan! Believe It!" he said. I smiled

 **~お休み~**

"You guys ready?"

"Hai! We're ready sensei!"

"I hope I don't die during this trip"

"Nah. You're just a merchant going at Iwa... what could go wrong?"

* * *

 **AN: Nise is a coward**


	12. Understanding them

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

 **~Intermission~**

* * *

Understanding Team 11

 **~お休み~**

Yusuke

A boy (I'm not a child!) with a peachy skin and an auburn colored hair. A boy with a complete family. If you asked his parents he's the smart and an obedient kid. He's usually calm but ever since he met Nise, he has always been infuriated by her.

 _"Ne ne, Tenten I'm gonna skip later. Don't tell anyone okay?"_

 _"Sure. But what if sensei caught you"_

 _"Nah. That would be impossible"_

 _He overheard the conversation of those two. He did report it but Nise was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Okay Class! Who has seen Nise!? Do you know where she could hide?" our sensei angrily said. Yusuke showed a smirk when he saw Tenten nervous. 'Finally that stupid girl will get what she deserved'_

 _His smirked dropped when somebody said "Sensei? I'm here the whole time..." Nise suddenly appeared. The teacher glared at her "What? Sensei I'm telling the truth" she said with her bright aura. Apparently the teacher got convinced_

 _Yusuke is mad. Nise made him a fool infront of the teacher. When he looked where Nise is, he saw a smirk._

He was surprised that he was in a group with Tadashi Nise. He was completely mad (His guts tells him to avoid her)

"Trust me I'm smart" that's what she said all the time something important happens.

Well she's smart... but dumb at the same time

She said that her motto was "It ain't stupid if it works"

Nevertheless she was still annoying _especially her PUNS_

"I was expecting you to have a crap ton of burns... but I guess you have none" she said. Yusuke glared at her. _'Well at least Asami was sane'_ he thought

 **~お休み~**

Asami

A completely normal girl. Born from a civilian family. She thrives hard for acknowledgement.

Asami was always curious about new things. So when a new student appeared during second year she was curious. A student _a year younger_ than them appeared. She felt all her confidence almost disappeared because someone younger was smarter than them.

She focused more on traps, taijutsu and weapons. Asami found out that Nise was lazy... more than Nara lazy.

 _She entered the classroom and saw Nise sleeping. It was now class time so it's a good time to wake up. But she had other plans. She wore a glasses with paper eyes? that matched hers Nise sat there like she was wide awake._

 _It work until the end of class. Asami glanced at some instance when the teacher asked questions. Nise was never called, the sensei thought that she was paying the whole time._

But like Yusuke said "She's smart and dumb at the same time"

But right now her problem how two cooperate these two

"— You suck at poker" Nise said bluntly

"No I'm not. I was not feeling lucky today" Yusuke said

"Whatever floats your boat"

 **~お休み~**

Nise

A girl with a dirty blonde hair... And her name that opposes each other. She was an orphan, unknown parents. But how does she have a last name? No one knows. Well other than that she was supposed to be someone. Someone in the other world. Where this world that she lives was a fictional story. She believes that this is all a dream.

 _'I'm such a lucid dreamer'_ she thought

She finds Yusuke weird and Asami a mother she still cared for them even if it was a dream

 _"You have a weird name" Yusuke said_

 _"I knew that since birth." Nise said_

 _"Nise-baka! Why did you bet like that" he said_

 _' 'Cause this is not real' "Why not?"_

 _"Have you finished your homework?" Asami asked_

 _"We have homework?"_

 _"Hey don't touch that broken glass. You might get hurt" she said worriedly_

 _"We use kunai and shuriken. And they're more sharper" she bluntly said_

Even though she has a crappy memory. She will never forget this dream if this ends.

 **~お休み~**

 **Etymology of their names:**

ユウスケ **Yusuke: He who carries flames**

朝海 **Asami: Morning sea**

贋 **Nise: False**

正 **Tadashii: Truth**

* * *

Please leave a review. And tell me if I have mistakes


	13. Is this a normal mission?

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

 **~お休み~**

"How long till we get there?" I said

"3 weeks if walk at civilian speed and without the encounters of bandits annndd 5 days if run at ninja speed without encountering the bandits" Asami said

"Woah... That's so detailed" Yusuke said amazed

"We're not gonna encounter bandits" Anko said

"Why sensei?" Yusuke asked

"It's obvious Yusu-baka" I said

"Then tell me why" he said annoyed

"We're using the guarded path. Bandits doesn't come here often, it was guarded by ninjas every week" I said

"Correct." Anko said

Our client kept looking at the trees. As if wary of something.

 **~お休み~**

"I would like to rest here. I'm exhausted" Our client Tamago said

"We'll stop at the grass village tomorrow" Anko said

"What!? I want to take a rest now!" Tamago said

"You want to sleep here. At the forest. A very obvious opening. And a chance of bandits to attack us." I said bluntly

"I don't care. You're here to protect me. That is meaning of escort. Plus I knew you'll complain because _women_ " He said with a little bit of disgust.

 _'This guy is fucking sexist. If he said it in my world... I don't what'll happen to him'_ I thought

Anko looks ready to hurt the man but she restrained her self. Asami... have the looks to kill... Yusuke—sigh— have no idea what was happening

"I find your sexist remark offensive in the extreme, but omelletin' this slide because of your status as our client" I said a little bit annoyed

"Fine. If you want to rest here. Then we'll make a tent for you" Anko said a bit angry

Tamago looked annoyed for the pun I used. We still built him a tent to sleep, while we guard the outside.

"Don't you think he's suspicious sensei?" I asked Anko

"Why would you think that?" she said

 _'Maybe it would turn out like a common cliche that C-ranks are always an A-rank or S-rank'_ "I don't know. He kept looking at the trees" I said

"Merchants needed always to be cautious, besides the packages only contains herbs" she said

"But we're going at _Iwa._ Iwa hates Konoha until now" I said

"We're capable of beating them" she said "Plus we're not going to engage in a fight"

"Whatever then. I'll wake up Yusuke for his shift" I said as I went to Yusuke to wake him up.

"Yusuke..." I tried to wake him up "Five more minutes Kaa-san" he said

"Asshole. we're on a mission. Wake up!"

He immediately bolted awake

"Is it my watch now?" he asked still half-asleep

"Yup. Five minutes ago" I said

"Urh. Thanks. You sleep now" he said

 _'Wow he's nice when he's half-asleep'_ I thought

I went inside our tent I saw Asami sleeping peacefully. I tried to sleep but I can't.

 _'What an unfortunate life I'm in... I get to be the medic of this team... Well no one said that I'm gonna be a medic but it feels like I'm gonna be the medic in the future... This makes no sense'_

 _'Arghh. For some reason... I did remember some things from my life... I think I'm a doctor in my real life too or a nurse... But what kind of doctor or a nurse would be interested in guns'_ I deadpanned to myself

 _'Since this my fate— oh God I sound like Neji I should rephrase that. Since I'm in this situation I'll adapt to be a medic of my team!'_

After that sleep consumed me

 **~お休み~**

"—ake up! Wake up Nise!" Asami said

"Is it time now?" I asked groggily

"Yup! Be prepared for 5 minutes" she said

I change some of my things and went outside.

"What with the weird bed hair?" Yusuke teased

"Ehh... I'll fix it later"

"I have an extra comb" Asami handed me one

I fixed my hair "Thanks. So much"

 _'Such a mother hen'_

"Now we're not going to stop at the grass village because we stopped here" Tamago said

"But what about food?" Yusuke asked sensei

Anko was about to say something but our client interrupted her "You're ninjas, you can survive hunger" he said

 _'This guy is such an asshole... I regret that I'm happy to have a normal C-rank this guy has a bad attitude'_

"No one asked for your opinion mister. So I suggest to shut up or you'll be beaten up" I glared at him

 _'I wonder why Anko didn't snap yet'_

He hid his fearful face "Fine. Just don't take long" he said

We continued our journey and went to grass to grab a snack.

"Nise-chan why don't you eat?" Asami said worriedly

"Ehh. I'm not fond of these food" I pushed away the undercook meat

"Suit yourself then" Yusuke immediately grabbed my plate

 _'Good luck for eating that meat'_

"Now we're finished. We only need 3 days to arrive at Iwa" Anko said

"This is going to be a long day..." I said to myself

 **~お休み~**

"Yas we're at the Iwagakure's border" I exclaimed

"We still have an hour to arrive at their gates" Yusuke deadpannned

"But it's still."

"Guys let's just focus on our travels" Asami said

 _'Nooo Bandits... Should I be happy? We might walk into an ambush?'_

"Tamago-san why are you delivering herbs at Iwa?" Asami asked

"Well I heard a famous merchant is going to sell something here at Iwagakure" he said in a gruffly manner

"Sooo what does the merchant at Iwa sell?" I asked

"Some rare herbs and weapons" he said

"Oh."

"So you're going to trade your herbs to his?" Yusuke questioned

"Of course." he said surely

"Where do you even heard this? A rumor?" Anko asked

"Of course not! My friend told me"

 _'This is going to be a scam...'_

 **~お休み~**

We arrived infront of Iwagakure's gate.

The guard immediately questioned us "What are the tree huggers doing here?"

"We're just escorting this man. He has some trades to do" Anko said with a very unusual friendly manner

"Sign these papers and give us the clearance" the man gruffly said

Anko handed the papers and Tamago signed all the papers he need.

We entered the village Tamago went to his friend's house while we're at the motels.

"You know, it's totally my fault that the conversation here is eroding, that was never what I sediment" I said to them

Yusuke slapped the back of my head and the rest groaned in annoyance

"Stop with your puns boke!" Yusuke said

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever" I drawled

"How long are we staying here?" Asami asked

"3 days. I've got another mission just for me only" she answered

"Isn't that supposed to be classified" I asked

"Nah. I gotta go now, I'm late for the meet-up" she said

"So what are we gonna do now?" Yusuke asked

"That question is so stupid." Yusuke glared at me "Isn't obvious? We gunna go explore this village and avoid creating political problems as much as possible!" I exclaimed

The two of them sweatdropped

 **~お休み~**

* * *

.

(･ω･)v


	14. Roki Roki

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

 **~お休み~**

"Oooh let's start at their restaurants! I heard they have some good steaks!" I dragged my teammates

We were passing through the crowd. Some Iwa ninjas were glaring at us.

 _'Goodness gracious... I don't why Iwa hold a grudge at us. Minato just defeated a thousand of them not the whole village'_ I thought

"Why do you have to drag us!?" Yusuke shouted

"'cause you're not gonna follow me" I said

"Guys stop fighting we're creating a commotion here..." Asami tried to stop us two from fighting

"Buut no we're here no comlaints. Imma treat you guys!" I chirped

We entered the restaurant and saw it was crowded. The receptionist showed us a place to sit.

"What would be your order?" The waiter asked

"Uh we would like to have three T-bone beef steak. Grilled please." I said

"Coming right up!" the waiter left

"Are you sure you can afford this place?" Asami asked

"Not sure. But you guys are going to provide if I lacked money" I said to them

"Wha!? You said you're gonna treat us!" Yusuke shouted

"Why so mad Yusuke? Did your mom forgot to give you allowance?" I teased

"At least my mom gives me allowance! Unli—" Yusuke was cut off by Iwa nin

 _'From their looks. They're genin...'_ I thought

"Wow look at these tree huggers no manners as usual" one genin said

"Wow look at these rock fuckers barging at our moments as usual" I politely said

"What did you say?" the genin got angry

"Ichiro! Stop fighting with these tree huggers!" the other genin said

Yusuke tried to punch them but I restrained him

"Yusuke! Try to stop punching these rock fuckers!" I said

"Don't try to stop me Ichirei! You wanna fight?" Ichiro said annoyed

"I will not save you if Kurotsuchi-sama caught you fighting" Ichirei said

"Tch. Whatever." he said

As he was about to punch me, somebody grabbed his fist.

"Ichiro. What are you doing?" A female that I suspect is Kurotsuchi appeared

"I was—" I cut him off

"No need to worry Kurotsuchi-san. He was just being cautious in front of us with no particular reason but you're Iwa nins you're known for causing vulgar actions. So I'm letting it slide before you hit rock bottom" I said politely

She looked ticked off but she hid it "I'm sorry for the commotion that my team created" she glared at her team. I just smiled

We minded our business. Like eating our delicious beef steak!

"Here's your order" The waiter exclaimed

"Thanks" all three of us chirped

I saw Kurotsuchi sneaking glances at us _'Wow so much suspicion for the grand daughter of the tsuchikage'_ I thought

I sliced that delicious meat only to see it was under cooked _'What's with me getting all under cooked foods? I should just buy my ingredients'_ I thought

"uhh guys. I suddenly have no urge to eat this steak" I said

Yusuke grabbed the steak immediately "I'm hungry"

"Sure."

After we leave the restaurant we went back at our motel.

I jumped on my bed. Asami looks worried "Nise? Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes"

"The truth"

"Yes is yes and no is yes"

"Here I grabbed a snack on the way back" she handed me a biscuit

 _'She's clearly a mother hen!_ I nodded at her as thanks

I ate the biscuits _'How many days have passed? more like a month'_ I thought _'I should just research about herbs, since I'm going to be a medic of this team...'_

I went outside without warning Yusuke and Asami.

 **~お休み~**

"Woah. Omelette guy we meet again!" I said

"Don't call me an omelette gaki!" he said

"Soo what happened at the trade?" I asked

"It went well. i told you it wasn't a scam"

"So what do you have?"

"I got a Apium Graveolens" he said

I immediately laughed "Hahahaha! Really that herb!" I still laughed

"What? There's nothing wrong about it!" he said

"Nothing. I think you just got a _rare herb_ " I said

"Now shoo gaki! I'm going to leave this place tomorrow"

 _'Oh. My. Fucking. God. I can't believe he got scammed! It's just celery!'_ I thought while laughung inside my head _'I'm bored now... I gotta find a training spot... if they allow me...'_

I saw one empty spot, it looks like a training ground. _'What a rocky place to be in, where should I rest?'_ I asked myself

Just as I was about to sit down, I avoided a kunai thrown at me

 **~お休み~**

 **Omake: Nise as a Food Critic in this world**

.

"Waiter! Why is this steak under cooked? Let me talk to your chef!" Nise exclaimed. The manager arrived "What's your problem ma'am?" he said a little bit nervous. "You know..." the chef gulped "This meat is so under cooked that it should be running at the fields!" Nise shouted at him.

"I'm sorry for that manager-san" Asami said as she shut her mouth "She didn't eat for the whole week that's why she's snappy" she apologized

.

"Hey guys I tried to cook grilled chicken!" Yusuke said

"Woah this looks good" the rest of the team said

"Thanks!"

"Have you not heard your fire alarm when you cooked this?" Nise said bluntly

"Appreciate my cookin—" Yusuke and Nise looks ready to start a fight but Asami slapped their heads

"Stop it you two. Enjoy food."

.

"My little cute genin I made dango last night so here you go!" she gave us each dango

"This is so good sensei!" "Yup definitely good!" The two of them praised their teacher

"Did it just come back up from your throat?"

"Don't insult my dangos gaki!" Anko said offended

"I'm not insulting it! I'm describing it" Nise said nonchalantly

"I'm gonna poison you later" Anko threathened

"That's the same when I eat your dango" Nise shot back

* * *

.

 **Author's Note: woah! Is Nise Gordon Ramsay? Chill bro...**


	15. Well I tried to avoid it

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

I saw one empty spot, it looks like a training ground. _'What a rocky place to be in, where should I rest?'_ I asked myself

Just as I was about to sit down, I avoided a kunai thrown at me

"Hey, is this your kunai?" I asked the group

"Tsk. It's those tree huggers again" Ichiro said

"You don't? Well thank you very much for this kunai!" I said at them

"You" Kurotsuchi pointed me "What're you doing here?" she asked

"I'm trying to relax... Why do you need to use this place" I asked them

"Yes. Now go back where you came from tree hugger" Ichiro said

"Use my name. I'm not an unknown entity. Ichiro" I said

"How did you know my name!?" he exclaimed

"Recall your memories asshole... wait rocks doesn't have a brain!" I exclaimed

"Don't call us stupid!" Ichirei said

"Did I say Iwa nins are stupid? No. I said rocks are stupid" I said

Kurotsuchi sighed "We're going to use this grounds to spar..."

"I can just watch you know!" I said "Not watch, maybe sleep, cause I don't care what you're doing" I said at them

"Sure." Kurotsuchi unsurely said

Their team fought like normal ninjas but the most powerful one is Kurotsuchi _'Man having connections with a Kage is surely nice, training and accessible files. But also a target on your back'_ I thought

Suddenly Ichiro threw a kunai towards me I didn't catch it nor avoided but I let it hit on my head. My head became a waterfall of blood

"Heh. I knew those tree huggers are weak" he said confidently

"Ichiro why did you do that!? This is gonna cause a political commotion!" Kurotsuchi yelled at Ichiro

"What are we gonna do with the body?" Ichirei said as he stared at the blood drained body.

"Should we bury it?" Ichiro said

"Probably... It's too late to save her" Ichirei agreed

"We should hide the body"

"Should we tell tsuchikage?"

"Let's just keep this a secret" Kurotsuchi sighed

* * *

"I'm back~" I singsonged at them

"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked

"Political problems appeared out of nowhere... and I had to take a long way to avoid it" I said

Asami sighed "Anko-sensei said that her mission is already done, we're going back later at night" she said

"I thought we will stay here for three days?" I questioned

"I don't know too. Maybe Anko-sensei just finished it earlier" Yusuke said

"Speaking of which... Where's Anko-sensei?" I asked them

"Probably buying all the dango available here" Yusuke answered nonchalantly

"Yeah Yusuke's right" Asami said

"Probably..." I agreed at Yusuke's answer "By the way... why did you guys became ninjas?" I asked

"Why're you asking that?" Yusuke asked curious by my question

"Surprise! Surprise...It's a pop quiz nitwit" I said

"Well I became a ninja to help people... I know the ninja world isn't rainbow and stuff... but I decided to give it a try. I always wanted to be a hero of this village, helping people is my thing" Asami said preventing Yusuke and I from fighting

"Well I became a ninja to be known!" Yusuke confidently said "I want my parents to acknowledge me like me big brother!" he said

"What a lame reason" I teased Yusuke

"Why? You got a better reason?" he said

"Ehhh nope"

"Why did you became a ninja Nise-san?" Asami asked

"Hrmmmmm... I don't know" I shrugged _'Oh I don't know... maybe someone forced me... I don't know if I want to thank Aiko'_ I frowned

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Yusuke said

I shrugged

Asami sighed "Let's just avoid this talk for now"

"Hey but did you guys know that Chuunin exams is starting next month!" Yusuke said enthusiastically

"Who will host it?" I asked

"It's either Kumo or Iwa" Yusuke answered

"Are we going to plan advanced?" Asami asked

"Yeah, Kumo and Iwa have a lot of strong ninjas"

"Except the ones we encountered earlier" I laughed

"By the way... where did you go earlier?"

"Ehehehe... nowhere?" I nervously laughed, they glared at me "at the training grounds..."

"What did you do?" Asami said a little bit angry

"I told you earlier avoiding Political Problems!" I exclaimed

"I'm gonna tell sensei later" Yusuke said

"Don't! Pleasee!" I pleaded

"Why?" both of them questioned me

"The prank is going to be ruined" I said

"I thought you said to avoid political problems!" Yusuke shouted

"And you're the one creating them" Asami sighed

"Hey it's pretty fun if we meet them at chuunin exams again!" I exclaimed

"It's not our problem if you get in trouble"

"Hey I thought we're a team!" I said "Teamwork makes the dream work, you know!"

"Let's just rest and wait for Anko-sensei" Asami sighed

* * *

"—Did you get the letter?"

"—ai"

"—lecom is —oppy"

"—abotage —11 —ission"

"—ter at —parture"

"—ill —one"

"Hai"

* * *

.

(･ω･)v I think I have second thoughts posting this chapter. Lel :/


	16. Medical 101

**Tell me this is all a dream**

* * *

"Alrighty! We're gonna leave now, because we're five minutes late of departure" Anko said

"I'll never miss this place" Yusuke grumbled

"Why? It's full of wonderful rocks and stones and rocks" I said

"Did you just repeat the word rocks two times?" Asami said

"Lol. Whatevs. I wanna go back now! I miss the green leaves and trees and stems and leaves" I heard a sigh from Asami

We arrived at the gate at 9 pm. The guards collected our papers and bid a _nice_ farewell to us. On the road it was quiet—super quiet

I opened my mouth to tell some of my _wonderful_ jokes, but Yusuke beat me to it "If you're going to tell some puns, please don't. I'm might kill you out of annoyance"

"No thanks for the offer to kill me" I said nonchalantly

"Guys just quiet down. We're vulnerable here on the road" Asami said

"Sensei why did we leave Iwa at night?" Yusuke asked

"Well…were supposed to be there for like three days anddd we exceeded for 4 days which would make them suspicious. So we gotta leave immediately" Anko answered

"Ne ne ne, What was your mission sensei? Is it info gathering? Or treaty signings" I asked

"That's classified gaki. Now shush no more questions" Anko said

* * *

We stopped at Grass village, it was the nearest stop according to Anko. Grass village isn't kinda welcoming. Those weird stares, it looks like they're going to eat you. And their economy sucks—it's the worst.

"We're going to stay here for one day and continue after that" Anko said

"Sweet~ some rest" Asami said as she flopped on the bed

"I want to sleep nowww" I tiredly said _'I'm so not used running during night'_

"Do we have food?" Yusuke asked

"Only biscuits" Asami answered

"That's fine"

"Here" she gave Yusuke biscuits

"Sensei? Are you tired?" I asked her

"Nope kiddo" she yawned "Maybe I do, but I'm used to it" she continued

"Okay, Night guys" I said as I put myself into slumber

"It's 6 in the morning" Yusuke said

 _'6 in the morning? My sleep schedule is messed up. I'm going to fix it later when we got back'_

"You know what? Nevermind. I'm fully awake" I said. I saw my team sweat dropped

"Well… none of us is tired. Let's train!" Anko enthusiastically said

"Cool jutsus?" Yusuke hoped it was

"Yes. Cool jutsus"

* * *

"Ma'am do you have a change to spare?" The kid asked me

"No kiddo" I said _'It's weird to nick name someone `kiddo` if you're a kid yourself'_

"Please. My brother is sick" the kid pleaded

"Sick? So you need medicine?" the kid nodded

"What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Mako" she chirped "I'm 10 years old"

"So take me to your brother then" I said _'I'm sure Asami and Yusuke can train without me'_

"Did your brother catch a cold?" I asked

"I think? He feels hot and he throws up red stuff whenever he eats"

"Oh." _'This is worse than a cold'_

Mako's house is just an old broken house like the roof's gonna fall when one small wind hit.

"Where's your parents?" I asked her

"I don't know where" she replied

She opened the door and saw her brother laying down on woven mats. There was a small bucket near him. It was full of vomit

 _'Gross'_ "How long did your brother have this illness?" I asked her

"2 weeks ago or more"

"This is complicated than I thought…" I mumbled

"Is he going to live?" she asked hopefully

"Yes. Yes he will" I said assurely

 _'How am I going to get medicine? This might be a possible Tuberculosis or Pnuemonia… but let's assume its TB instead…since the symptoms are clear'_

"Uhh… Mako-chan for now avoid using your brother's things, okay?"

"Why?"

"It can spread"

"Does it mean I can get Riko's illness?"

"Yes. But right now we need to confine him"

"Confine?" she doesn't know the word

"Lock him up in a room" _'How can I explain this in simple words?'_

"No, I don't want him to be locked forever!" She yelled

"Sheesh, not forever. But for a week, okay?" she nodded

"He's not gonna die, is he?" she asked again

"No. He's not gonna die" _'I hope'_ "I'm going to get medicine for him tomorrow and give guys routines" I continued

"Are you going to stay here?" she asked

"No. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon" I said "Just wait here. I'm going to get you guys food"

I left the house. In a poor economy all prices are expensive, so buying a soup costs like 5 dollars or 500 ryo? I don't really know the currency here.

"Nise-baka! Where did you go?!" I heard my _favorite_ voice

"At the house" I answered vaguely

"Where house?" Yusuke asked

"Here at Grass village"

Yusuke sighed in frustration "Anko-sensei's mad at you. So good luck… wait nevermind you don't need it" he stuck is tongue out

"Yeah. Whatever I'm going at the hospital" I left him alone

* * *

"Ma'am I need a dosage of Isoniazid, Rifampine and Ethambutol for kids" I asked her

I hid my headband and also changed my appearance. Why? They might poison me knowing my village (if some of the people here hold grudges) It's probably useless but… Why not?

"Is it your first time taking these kind of brands?" the nurse inquired me

"Yes."

"Okay, that'll be 9000 ryo" _'900 dollars? That's expensive'_ I frowned inside

"Can't you lower it to 6000?" I beg

"Kid. This is not some trading markets where you can lower the prices" she said bluntly

"Please, ma'am my brother really needs it!?" I begged

 _'Oh come on! Please accept it; I only have 7000 on my wallet! I don't wanna spend it all on these things'_

"If you can't afford it. Then go away you're wasting time" she annoyingly said at me

I sighed. I'd rather not fight that lady over some medicine. Maybe I can leave the kids… but that's bad. I'd stick to my word to help her brother

 _'But they're gonna die anyways in the end'_ I frowned

"Excuse me? Do you still need those medicines?" A male voice said

I looked back and a saw a guy with a gray hair and glasses

"Uhh sorry, I don't accept medicine for old people"

"I'm not old, and my hair is silver"

"Yeah, silvery gray. Like an old man's hair"

"Well, I guess you don't need those medicines" he 'sighed'

"W-wait I need those!" I ran after him

"Here." he gave me the medicine "Your brother must've have some tuberculosis" he concluded

"Yup. Anyways my name is…" _'not the real one'_ "Mariko. Just Mariko"

He then smiled at me "The name is Kabuto"

 _'This snake's snake'_ I thought disgustingly inside

"Thank you really for your help. I'll pay you for what I have" I took out my wallet and paid him 6000 ryo

"No need to pay me" he refused "But you know, I'm a medic maybe I can help out your brother" he offered me help

"Hehe, no thank you" _'Don't want you to spy on me?'_ "I have medical knowledge too, but I don't have extensive knowledge the one with chakra" I refused

"I insist"

"No thanks, bye!" I ran away as fast as I could

What are the odds of meeting Kabuto before the exams… wait… it might be a probability that Orochimaru is here. Nah, he probably has some important research on different countries.

"Hey kiddo, got your bro's medicine" I said back to my appearance again

"Really!?"

"Your bro should take it daily and try to feed him soup and use other cutlery or whatever spoon or fork you have" I said

"You're a weird person ma'am" she said

"I knew that since birth" I said "Anyways I gotta go now… I'm going to check you guys later before I leave"

"Please stay." she tugged my shirt

"Sorry I can't. But I'll promise to treat you guys a good dinner" I said

Mako looked dejected but smiled anyways "Thank you ma'am for all your help. I never got your name ma'am"

 _'Don't tell the real one'_ "Mariko is my name kid. Just Mariko"

"Thanks Mariko-san! I'll remember this 'till death" she exclaimed

"You're welcome" I ruffled her hair "Now take care and lock the doors, people might get in" I left her house

* * *

"Nise- _chan_ give me a good explanation. Why are you late?" Anko sensei said with a sweet sickly voice

I shivered "I learn stuff on this road of life. It was quite rocky and grassy if I may say"

Anko mumbled about 'Worst than Kakashi'

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked them

"Tomorrow Afternoon" Asami answered

It was now afternoon "Hrmmmm. I'm gonna sleep now" I rushed on the bed but I felt someone grabbed my shirt.

"I'm going to put you to sleep forever if you don't do 1000 squats and push-ups right now" Anko threatened

"Why!? I thought I was your favorite student" I whined

"Asami is my favorite. She's the most organized one here" she said

"I still going to sleep" I grumbled

"Kindly repeat that"

"Oohh boy, I'm so excited so I better go now"

I left the room. My relationship with the bed will never tear apart!

 _'I'll just sleep in the bathroom'_

I just roamed around this poor village. It's sad that poverty still exists here… murder is already allowed here so why not kill people who's a threat to you or something.

 _'I smell like barbecue today, and now I'm hungry'_

I went to the nearest dessert shop and ordered some mochi. As I was eating this dessert a guy bumped my table.

"You bitch! This is the only easiest thing to do and you can't do this job right!" he yelled at the lady

 _'So so so much things happened today'_

MY MOCHI FELL ON THE FLOOR!

 _'I'm going to plot murder later'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry I have no internet and this is how long I can write a story during exams week. But I do smell like barbecue today. Have a good day. And I posted the wrong chapter too sorry!

NOTE: OOF, I posted another wrong chapter again sorry for that.


	17. Fire is stronger guys!

**Tell me this all a dream**

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: MY MOCHI FELL ON THE FLOOR

The guy haven't apologized to me yet.

Right now he's still mad because of that lady. I wonder what the lady did...

"Ahem!" I coughed loudly to get their attention "Can you please replace my mochi?"

"What?! You replace your own mochi brat!" The man said angrily at me

My left eye twitched "You bumped at my table. It's your fault you have to pay for my mochi" I said

"You heard that bitch" he spat at the lady who was looking down "Get some mochi!"

What a great douche we have here

"Hey hey." I called for the lady's attention "I want him to get me my mochi" I pointed at the guy

"I'm not an employee here!" He said

"Then the badge you're wearing is a fake then" I rolled my eyes

The man then quickly grabbed his badge and hid it behind is pocket

"There's no use for hiding" I sighed "Ma'am is he your manager?" I asked

She just nodded in response

"Well I'll ask again. Can you please replace my mochi?"

The man just glared and went to the kitchen. Well I doubt that he will give me my mochi

 _'Poor Economy'_

"Thank you Ma'am. You saved my life back there" the lady thanked me

"Save your life? It was nothing" I smiled "It was prolly a misundertanding"

"But still... is there any way to repay you...?"

"Nise" _'Shoot, I gave her my real name...'_ "Just Nise" _'Well she doesn't look evil. Maybe I'm just paranoid'_

"Nise?"

"Ehehe don't bother"

"Just call me Kris" she chirped "Wait. That's hard to pronounce for you guys, just call me Momo"

I looked at her weirdly

"Kris sounds like a foreign name" I thought out loud

"Yup. And you just pronounced it properly" her eyes starts to twinkle "Not like peeps saying it K-uris, or whatever"

 _'What a sudden change of attitude'_ I sweat dropped _'—Wait my mochi isn't here yet!'_

"Ehehe... actually Can I have my Mochi?"

"Sure" she went at the kitchen but she came back immediately "Sorry there are no mochi left"

 _'The manager must've hid it all'_ I clenched my fist "It's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yes. Imma go now" I said bidding goodbye "Anko's gunna kill me" I muttered

Kris showed a startled face, I noticed it immediately

"Uhm... What's with the face?" I asked

"You're not from here?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm from Konoha"

"No! I mean here _here_ " she was about to cry

"I don't know what you're talking about" I was about to go at the exit leaving Kris —the weird girl, when Yusuke and Asami immediately appeared and slapped the back of my head.

* * *

"Ouch" I groaned in pain. "Why would you guys hit me?!"

"You skipped sensei's punishment" Yusuke said "Plus you look like you assaulted the employee at the shop"

"Hey! I didn't assaulted her! She just cried ya' know" I defended myself

Asami just sighed (the translation of her sigh is : She is too tired handling these two little children) "Sensei said we're going to leave in 7 hours... and the both of us thought to use it for teamwork skill"

"Sure. Where's she?" I asked

Senbons were suddenly threw at us. We managed to avoid it in the last second

"I'm here brats!" Anko dramatically said

"You know I'm kinda tired seeing those entrance repeatedly" I whispered at Yusuke

"Shh. I know, just don't tell it to her" he replied back

"Hey! I heard that!" Anko whined

"Then good. 'cause you really need to change your entrance... why not use explosions instead" I suggested

"Well, I tried it already. They banned me using explosion tags for the whole month" she sheepishly said

"Oooh! I know, maybe attach banners on the kunai and add confetti too or maybe fireworks and some jazz music!"

"That's kinda a good idea, I'll consider it"

"I know right!"

The other two just sweat dropped. They're both crazy, they just hope they don't get crazy too.

* * *

"Did I already test you guys for your elemental affinity?" Anko asked us

"No" the three of us chorused

"Do you know your affinity?"

"I know mine!" Yusuke announced "Mine is wind"

"Ok then here" she gave out some paper to me and Asami

We both channeled chakra on the paper. Asami's paper is soaked wet and mine turned into ashes.

Ah Yeah. Fire.

"Yay I got fire" I cheered "I can beat Yusuke with this"

"No fair" he grumbled

"And I got water" Asami said "And that means that I can beat you Nise" she smiled

"Fire is still stronger"

"Water can extinguish fire you know" Asami stated a fact

"And wind can blow out fire" Yusuke added

"Why are you guys so mean to me" I dramatically cried

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry I just slept for a really long time. Idk how to end this chapter lel**


End file.
